Forged or manipulated documents can be used for nefarious purposes, such as immigration fraud, faking academic credentials and/or other illegal and immoral purposes. To combat this, a party that receives a document may contact a party that issued the document to verify, for example verbally, that the document is authentic and has not been forged and/or manipulated. For a large number of documents, receiving parties and/or issuing parties this system may become impractical. For example, the system may become time-consuming and/or expensive, and may be prone to errors.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.